Life Changing Retreat
by NEWSIES.x.LUVR
Summary: Amy is a 'troubled child', in the past five years, she's been thrown out of eight schools her parents have sent her to. Rex tries to help but they're both sent to a school for 'troubled boys', where she meets Spot and the gang. Can they help her? SLASH
1. The Trick

I should warn you now, there is a HUGE amount of slash in this so if you don't like slash, don't read this. Also, I wrote this in a funky order: beginning, middle one, end, and then middle two, so if it doesn't flow, that's why. Other than that, enjoy :-D

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Miss Emelia, your records are atrocious," a man muttered, glancing over a cream folding, so full there were two rubber bands around it, "Skipping class, countless fights, flunking out of elementary school-."

"I've heard this all before Mr.-."

"Don't," he slammed a ruler on the desk, "interrupt me." Emelia rolled her eyes. "Don't-."

"Drop the tough guy act, I'm here aren't I?"

"In a school for troubled _boys_," the man growled, knocking over his name in his flailing fit. Emelia bent down and picked it up, placing it on the desk.

"Finished?" she asked with a perfected angelic smile plastered on her face, "I have another appointment to get to."

"Well-."

"Good, I'll see you around school and I'll go to the dorm admin. Have a nice day," she made her way to the door but before closing it, she added, "Dumbass."

"You little," 'click,' the door shut and Emelia grinned. She walked out the building and as she left the gates, the bell sounded. Not being able to help herself, she stole a glance behind her. Boys were _everywhere_ and some were . . . making out?!

"Weird school," she muttered, turning away, almost walking into someone, "Watch it."

"You watch it," the boy growled, shoving past her. She was about to go after him but someone grabbed her arm before wrapping their arms around her waist.

"Hey," a voice murmured against her skin.

"Rex," she whined, turning around, but she draping her arms around the boy's neck, "I was gonna-."

"You just got here," he laughed, tilting his head.

"All the more reason to prove my point."

"When're you gonna stop this?" he sighed, still close to her.

"When you get a boyfriend," she whispered, used to the game they were playing.

"Amy-."

"Rex, c'mon, we can't do this forever. I know you're scared and shit, but I want you happy."

"I am-."

"Rex, don't try to convince yourself. It's not worth it, trust me."

"Let's go," he sighed after a while, pulling on her hand, "We're gonna be late."

"Do we have to?" she whined.

"Yeah," he laughed, pulling harder.

"Fine," she mumbled, following him to a black Harley Davidson with green flames.

"Wanna drive?" he grinned.

"Psha," she laughed, taking her helmet. Quickly, strapping it on, she mounted the large bike and waited for Rex to get on. When he did, she let the engine roar before speeding down the road. "I love your bike."

"I noticed," he smiled, getting off and helping her off too. He pulled her close and kissed her.

"You don't have to do that Rex," she muttered, pulling away.

"Amy, I'm your boyfriend."

" 'Boyfriend'," she corrected with air quotes.

"Amy," he started but she shook her head, kissing him on the cheek.

"We don't feel that way about each other," she smiled, "I don't feel that way about anyone." He gave her a sad look but she shook head again.

"Were did I get such a good friend?" he asked, hugging her.

"Cause we're both messed up mother-."

"Amy, Rex, you're late," a voice yelled, "Hurry up."

"We better go," Rex laughed.

"Master Krastam sounds pretty pissed," she nodded in agreement, "Aw fuck, he found out/"

"Emelia Christina-Rose Luxmarc, you're at a school for troubled children?" Master Edward Krastam scolded the girl before him.

"Boys specifically," she mumbled, hearing Rex snicker and as Master Krastam turned, she smacked him, "Shut up."

"Amy," Master Krastam sighed, "Why do you do this? I know it's on purpose, I've seen you in the process, but I don't understand it."

"I don't _always_ do it on purpose," she muttered.

"Why do you do it?" but she couldn't explain it. He really wouldn't understand. Rex didn't even understand. She felt empty and she hated it. She was trying to feel something when she did what she did. "Alright Amy?"

"Yeah," she answered automatically but both Rex and her knew she hadn't heard.

"Go get changed," Master Krastam sighed before closing the office door. She went into a changing room.

"You are so bad."

"And you are so gay." He glared at the door, folding his arms as he leant against the wall.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she came back out.

"What?" her head snapped up, "Yeah, I'm fine. When will the kids be here?" As soon as she finished, the door opened and she was pummeled to the floor. "Oi!"

"Hi Amy," the group chorused.

"Get in line ya rascals," she grinned, ruffling a few heads.

"Yes ma'am," they all yelled and she gave Rex a smile.

"I can't believe you're a third degree."

"I'm committed," she shrugged, "You're a third embroidered. You're getting your fourth soon!"

"You're getting your embroidered soon too," he laughed. She stuck out her tongue but turned her attention to the row of kids waiting for her.

"Next class line up."

"Yes ma'am."


	2. The Roommate

**Chapter Two**

"Rex!" she whined, climbing off the bike, "I hurt."

"It's not my fault Krastam was annoyed," he laughed. She folded her arms stubbornly, walking in the opposite direction. "Amy!" he called laughter still in his voice, "Amy. C'mon." But she didn't turn around; instead, she was spun around. "I was only kidding."

"But it's true," she muttered, looking to the side, "I'm a screw up."

"No you're only trying to be. If you tried not to be one, you could be great."

"You have to say that though," she sighed.

"No I don't," he smiled.

"I have to get my room keys."

"I'll see you tomorrow," he kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"Bye Rex," she waved as he mounted his bike. He waved back before riding away. She walked into the building and saw a bored, middle-aged lady, talking on a headset. "Excuse me?" The lady glanced up.

"Phone," she answered in a sassy tone, "But anyway-."

"Lady, I need my keys. Two seconds."

"Young lady, one, I wasn't born yesterday and b, I'm on the phone."

"Coulda fooled me, look call the god damn principal, I go here," she bit out, leaning closer for emphasis.

"This is a school for boys, little lady, there's no way you go here."

"Well I do, so check the list, give me the keys, and I wont have to hurt you. Do your god damn job, huh?" she yelled. The receptionist stared at her, a mix of shock and annoyance in her eyes.

"Uhm, Emelia Luxmarc?"

"What?" Amy snapped, looking at the boy who had spoken.

"I'm Anthony Higgins," he stated, lifting a set of keys, "Your room mate."

"Shit, you serious?" she sighed, before letting out a growl when he nodded, "God damn it."

"Yeah," he muttered and turned away from her, walking away.

"Hey! Wait."

"Your shit already up there, hurry up," he told her tartly.

"Dude what the fuck is up your ass? If you're gonna act like this, we're gonna have some serious problems," she stated as the elevator opened.

"Look, you stay outta my way and I'll stay outta yours." She was about to respond but he left the elevator and walked down the hall. She stayed a good three steps behind him but stopped when she saw him doused in water. "What the hell, Conlon?"

"Race, are you still sore cause-," but the boy with the water gun stopped, his eyes falling on Amy, "Who's the girl?"

"The girl has a name and she would like to get to her room," Amy sang annoyed.

"Spot, this is Emelia-."

"Amy."

"Amy?"

"Yes, Amy." Anthony looked at her with a raised eyebrow but continued:

"My room mate."

"Holy hell, your room mate?"

"Yeah, can we leave like now possibly?" Amy asked, pushing Anthony slightly, but her phone went off, "Hello?"

"Hey, you all situated?"

"Don't need a babysitter Rex."

"Are you?"

"No," she muttered stubbornly, "My room mate-."

"Room mate?"

"Yes room mate, he wont-."

"He?"

"Yes he! He wont-."

"Put him on the phone."

"Rex-."

"Amy put him on the phone."

"Rex they're all g-."

"Amy, put-."

"Fine," she yelled, shoving the phone in Anthony's direction, "Here."

"Who is it?" he asked slowly.

"Just talk to him before he comes back please, I'm not in the mood to be lectured again," she sighed, "Talk, phone, now."

"Oh, right," Anthony muttered, "Hell?" He stood there; staring at Amy but suddenly went wide-eyed, before slowly handing the phone back.

"What the hell Rex?"

"He seems like a very nice boy, have fun," and he hung up.

"Goddamn stupid jerk-faced," she mumbled, shoving her phone in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Anthony asked slowly.

"My stupid friend," she muttered, "boyfriend."

"Oh," Spot laughed, glancing at Anthony, "You don't have to worry about Race here, he's-."

"Spot!"

"Is that your real name?"

"No," Spot replied, folding his arms, "It's Sean."

"So what is . . . Race? Where do you get your nicknames?"

"I have ADD and my mom said I looked like a dog when I was little and Racetrack here, well-."

"Spot I swear to God-."

"She asked, Race-."

"It's personal Conlon."

"Jesus Race, you're a girl," Spot muttered.

"You're both weird," Amy muttered, turning to Anthony, "Can we go now? Please? _Please._"

"Yeah, just keep your boyfriend away from me."

"Dude, trust me, I will," she muttered. He nodded, and turned to the door on his right. She followed him in and Sean followed behind her, but she turned and looked at him. "You want something?"

"Well actually," but she slammed the door in his face.

"Amy?"

"Coming," she sighed, walking through the mini hallway and saw him standing in a living room.

"Your room's there," he muttered, shuffling through some papers. He nodded to a door to her left and she opened it, before running to the bed, jumping on it. "Comfy?"

"Yeah." He laughed slightly, closing the door quietly and she felt drowsiness pull her into a peaceful darkness, calming her after her long day.


	3. Meeting the Gang

**Chapter Three**

Amy awoke to the sound of bustling in the next room and she groaned, throwing off the covers and stormed into the next room. Her eyes widened when she saw a flour covered Anthony, cooking and two other boys, heavily making out.

"Hey Amy," Anthony grinned, when he saw her.

"I thought, I mean it sounded like," she stumbled miserably, "Could they possibly separate, I'm like half awake and thought they were having sex." Anthony laughed, throwing an oven mitt at the couple, who glared at him but he nodded at Amy.

"Oh," they pulled apart.

"Hi, I'm Amy and I'd really appreciate _not_ being woken up by your PDA."

"Are you homophobic?" one with an eye-patch asked.

"Would I be here if I was, no I'm not a homophobe, I'm just not one to be woken up and PDA, not high up there either. You guys are _loud_." The other boy blushed and the one with the eye patch smirked, kissing him again. "Uhg."

"Amy, do you like peanut-butter?"

"Huh?" she looked at him and laughed, wiping the powder off his nose and he smiled in thanks.

"Amy?" a voice called behind the door. She sighed, knowing instantly who it was and opened the door.

"Rex, I'm not five," she muttered as he kissed her cheek. He rolled his eyes, but she saw his eyes travel past her and she smirked. "This is my room mate, Anthony."

"Most call me Racetrack," Anthony muttered, going back to cooking.

"Cute huh?"

"Yeah, what, no," Rex said quickly, "I'm Liam."

"I call him Rex," Amy laughed at her uncomfortable friend.

"Why?" Anthony laughed back.

"Well-."

"Amy," Rex warned but she smiled innocently.

"Let's just say he likes dinosaurs." He glared at her but Anthony raised an eyebrow. "You didn't tell me, I'm not telling you."

"He lost his virginity at a racetrack," the boy with the patch smirked.

"Blink!"

"I walked in on Rex jacking off and a t-rex happened to be in front of him."

"Amy!" Rex yelled, smacking her upside the head.

"Hey! That right there's abuse!" she sniffed, holding her head.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he murmured, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He was about to kiss her but she ducked away, burying her face into his neck.

"Nice try," she whispered, and he sighed, resting his chin on her head.

"Aren't you two cute?" the kid without the eye patch cooed sarcastically.

"Yeah, who're you?" she asked, looking at the couple who were still laying on the couch.

"I'm Marshall," the one on top smiled, sitting up and shaking her hand, "This one's Kevin."

"Do you two have-.?"

"Mush and Kid Blink," Kevin responded, annoyed his boyfriend had moved.

"I'm gonna go change," Amy muttered, suddenly realizing she was in her PJs. Rex moved to follow but she pointed her finger at him. "Stay."

"C'mon Mush, let's go," Kevin growled, "Race, have any condoms? We ran out."

"Yeah," he reached into a drawer and threw him a pack, "Would you keep that stuff quiet around Amy?"

"Yeah," Marshall laughed as Kevin pulled him out, leaving Rex and Anthony alone. Rex watched him stirring the batter and pouring it into a pan, making a perfect pancake.

"Wanna help?" Anthony asked, knowing the boy was watching him, rather than the actions.

"Sure," Rex shrugged, walking around the island.

"You can the pancake if you want." Anthony handed Rex the spatula, but he stared at it lamely, making Anthony. "What?"

"I don't want to break it," Rex muttered, "It's a big-."

"It's for a pancake pie," Anthony smiled, gesturing towards the stove, "Try." Rex moved towards the stove, carefully slipping the spatula under the pancake, but saw and felt Anthony's hand over his. His other hand traveled to Rex's hip and their bodies were pressed against each other. Feeling Anthony's breath on his ear and neck gave him the urge to moan. He had never felt this strongly about a boy he had just met before, but he knew he didn't want it to stop. However, the pancake was flipped and Anthony moved away, leaving a tingly feeling in both their bodies. Rex jumped up on the counter and continued watching Anthony, trying to think of something to say but Amy came back out.

"Hey," she smiled, immediately noticing something, "You okay, Rex?"

"What, yeah," he smiled back, reaching out for her hand. Hesitantly, she took it and leaned between his legs, against the counter.

"Having fun?" she whispered.

"What?"

"You like him."

"I don't _know_ him."

"You still like him," she smiled.

"Amy."

"Hm?"

"Shut up."

"Asshole," she muttered and saw Anthony trying not to laugh.

"Breakfast's almost ready," he stated as someone knocked on the door.

"I've got it," she pushed herself off the counter, missing the wink Anthony sent Rex, but not Rex's blush.

"How old are you two?" Anthony asked as she slammed the door, "Who was it?"

"Racetrack let me in!"

"We're sixteen but he's in Jan and I'm in April." Anthony opened the door and Sean stormed in, pointing a finger at Amy but Rex stood in front of her.

"Move giraffe, I've got to sort things to sort out with the b-."

"He's standing there for your protection, Dog-boy."

"And so you don't get expelled," Rex added and Amy smacked him.

"It's physically impossible to get expelled from this school," another sighed, "Who's the girl?"

"Amy," Anthony answered, setting a plate on the coffee table, "And her friend-."

"Boyfriend," Amy muttered automatically, missing Anthony's raised eyebrow.

"Okay, boyfriend, Rex." There was a silence in the room but a thud from next door made them all jump.


	4. Introductions and Swearing

**Chapter Four**

"Kid," the boy yelled, slamming on the wall, "Shut up." There was a loud moan and the boys smirked, then laughed at Amy's wide-eyed expression and Rex's slight blush.

"Well, you guys are different, I'll give you that," Amy muttered, wrapping her arms around Rex's waist and tiredly leaning against him. He turned around, resting his chin on her head.

"We should probably do formal introductions," Anthony chuckled slightly, "I'm Anthony Higgins, Racetrack."

"Sean Conlon, Spot. And the scarring boys in the next room-."

"Are here!" Marshall laughed, "Marshall Meyers, Mush."

"Kevin James, Kid Blink."

"David Jacobs, just call me-."

"Mouth," another boy finished, grinning.

"-David," he finished lamely.

"And I'm Jack Kelly-."

"Full names Jack," Anthony smirked. Jack growled at him but David smiled.

"Francis Sullivan."

"Traitor," Jack muttered, folding his arms.

"Oh, grow a pair," Amy muttered, rolling his eyes, "I've heard worse."

"Try me."

"Amy, don't you dare," Rex started.

"William Bartholemeu Cartier," she said with a slightly accent but grinned, "the third." They all laughed but Rex glared at Amy. "I win."

"Your middle name's Bartholemeu?" Marshall asked, laughing slightly.

"Yes," Rex growled, glaring down at him. Kevin stepped in front, raising his fist but Amy yanked Rex back, round kicking Kevin to the ground.

"You touch him and I _will_ kill you."

"Okay, who's ready for breakfast," Anthony asked, quickly changing the subject.

"No, where the hell do you come off?" Sean yelled but Amy just rolled her eyes. He grabbed her arm, pulling her out into the hallway, and slammed her into the wall. Either hand blocking her from leaving and although her face was bored, her face showed fear. He shook his head, dropping his hands and walked off, slamming every door until he was out of the building. Whatever that girl's problem was, it made her something she wasn't and he did _not_ like it. He walked a while longer but eventually heard multiple footsteps behind him.

"Hey Conlon," a voice sneered, pulling him to an abrupt halt, "Why aren't you with your queers?"

"Yeah," another laughed creepily, "Where are they, huh?"

"Fuck off," Sean spat, shoving the boy who grabbed him.

"What're you gonna do? Set the gays on me, kiss me," Sean punched him but felt the other grab him.

"You alright Morris?"

"I will be," Morris growled, punching Sean in the gut. He brought his fist up, punching Sean's face, left then right and finally, the other boy, threw Sean to the ground but he turned away when a shoe hit him in the head.

"Hey Morris look," he sneered.

"Hey girly," Morris smirked and both slinked closer. Amy glared at the boys, both her fists balled and waited for the to get closer but suddenly, they were on the floor, Sean standing behind them with a pole.

"What the hell are you doing," he breathed in pain.

"I was trying to help you," she said slowly, folding her arms when he laughed, "What?"

"You, help me? That's funny."

"Well you looked you needed it," she shrugged picking up her shoe.

"Not from you."

"And why not me?"

"You're serious?" Sean smirked, "You really think you could've taken them?"

"Probably."

"You should be a comedian, you know that?"

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You're a girl."

"I'm glad you noticed."

"And you wanted to fight them."

"Yeah?"

"Girls can't fight." Her fist connected with his already sore jaw.

"Fuck you, Conlon."

* * *

This is the end of the beginning, hope you liked it :-D


	5. Questionable Straightness and Making Out

This is a slash scene, just an FYI.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Rex, stop lying to yourself," Amy muttered, standing with her staff in hand. It had been two weeks since she punched Sean and neither had spoken a word to each other and apparently Rex's parents felt the need to transfer him to the school, knowing how close Amy and Rex were, knowing they were 'together'.

"About what?" he asked, acting as if he were clueless. She rolled her eyes, twirling the staff before dropping it. Rex raised an eyebrow. "What're you think about Amy?"

"What? Nothing," she mumbled, picking up the stick, "You'd be cute Rex, c'mon. I've known you like ever. You _like_ him."

"He doesn't like me," his voice barely audible. He was staring at the sais in his hands.

"Are you kidding me? He totally does, you're just too much of a guy to notice. Plus, I think he had a really bad break up."

"That's another thing."

"What?"

"He's more . . ."

"Experienced," Amy supplied, standing in front of her confused friend, "Rex, he's a sweetheart."

"How do you know about the relationship thing?"

"Picked up the phone," she shrugged, "Someone asked for him but when I said the name, Anthony practically ran out of the room. He sounded hot."

"Do you have any idea how much you've changed?" Rex laughed.

"I've always stated the obvious," Amy stated slowly, "And been bluntly honest, what's new?"

"The interest in guys."

"I've been interested," she said defensively but he laughed, "I have!"

"That's why you practically castrated the dude from your last school-."

"I did not," she muttered, "I only threatened."

"Same thing." She glared at him.

"Shut up." He smirked but she turned around.

"Amy?" she looked at him through the mirror, "Can you help me with my Dragon Stance?"

"Race could help you with you Dragon Stance," she grinned but laughed when he glared, "I helped you last week! You just need to stretch."

"Sean'd probably like to see yours."

"Uhg, no," Amy muttered, "He's annoying as hell and gay, c'mon Rex."

"Amy, he's not gay-."

"He totally is! He was _listening_ to _Legally _freaking _Blonde_-."

"With Anthony."

"I rest my case. I _don't_ like him," she stated firmly, "Let's stick to Racetrack and your problems. Everyone's focused on me for _way_ to log."

"Amy, I didn't mean to-," but she slammed the changing room door shut. After rapidly changing, she walked back out, right past Rex, who knew not to mess with her but they both her annoyance was more directed at herself rather than him. Walking straight to her room, she threw her bags at the floor and let out a frustrated scream.

"Amy?" she heard Anthony softly through the door, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she sniffled, wiping the tears that had fallen. He stood for a while, doubtful but the door opened and he turned to see Rex.

"Don't," he said lamely and somewhat dead, "She's in a mood that's best left alone." He flopped down on the couch, massaging his sinuses. He felt Anthony sit next to him and he sighed.

"What happened?"

"We were talking and I guess she has something she's not telling me."

"What were you talking about?" Rex blushed slightly but cleared his throat and shifted.

"I think she likes Spot," he stated.

"Oh," Anthony was surprised. He was her boyfriend, wasn't he supposed to be . . . jealous or something? Instead, he looked guilty. Shaking his head slightly, he went to Amy's door again, quietly opening the door. She was lying on her bed, asleep. He flicked off the light and turned back to the couch. He smirked slightly as he saw Rex lying there but shook his head, remembering Amy. "If you're going to stay, how bout you help?"

"Okay," Rex muttered, standing, "Why do you cook so much?"

"Because I can," Anthony shrugged, walking towards the kitchen area. Rex followed, trying to keep his nerves in check but when Anthony handed him a bowl and their hands brushed, he couldn't help but blush. Anthony, to busy to notice, poured the brownie batter into the bowl Rex was holding. "My mother never let me in the kitchen."

"Huh?" Rex asked dumbly, looking at Anthony who smiled slightly.

"It's why I cook."

"Oh," Rex's throat was dry, "You're really good . . . at cooking I mean."

"Thanks," Anthony laughed, "You know, for a straight guy, you get pretty nervous around me. You a-."

"No," Rex shook his head, "It's heard to explain."

"Not really," Anthony shrugged, "You're either straight or gay . . . or bi I guess." He glanced at Rex, who was fiddling with a kitchen towel and he looked like he was reliving something. "Rex," he didn't respond, he just kept looking down at the dishtowel, pulling so hard he looked like he'd rip it, "Liam." He looked up at this, terror shining through the tears that were brimming his eyes.

"I have to go," he stuttered, dropping the towel on the counter.

"Liam-."

"Tell Amy I'll see her tomorrow," he had turned to the door and was leaving. He got to the door but was turned around and Anthony saw the tear rolling down his cheek, before more poured out.

"Hey," Anthony smiled softly, pulling the younger boy into his arms, "You're alright, nothing's gonna happen." He felt Rex slowly relax into the hug, burying his face into Anthony's neck. They stood there for a good ten minutes before Rex calmed down and he pulled away. "C'mon, sit down." Anthony led him to the couch and they both sat, Rex becoming aware of Anthony's hand in his. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Rex muttered and he could stop himself, "That felt nice." Anthony smiled, stroking Rex's hand with his thumb. There was a silence but something was tugging Anthony's brain.

"You're not straight are you," it was more a statement than a question.

"No," Rex muttered.

"Then why're you with," but he stopped, seeing a glint in Rex's eye that told him to leave it.

"Thanks Anthony," Rex muttered, suddenly feeling self-conscious and embarrassed.

"Rex," Anthony said after a while, looking serious, "I'm gonna do something but you can't freak, alright?"

"Okay," Rex raised an eyebrow not comprehending what he intended to do. Anthony leaned closer and softly pressed his lips against the younger boy's. He could feel Rex's shock but controlled himself until he felt him relax. Wrapping his arms around Rex's waist, he pulled him under and in a ghost like manner; he ran his tongue along Rex's lower lip. Feeling him somewhat hesitant, Anthony smiled.

"Relax," he murmured before exploring every inch of Rex's mouth. His tongue flicked against the roof of Rex's mouth and Rex suppressed a moan. Anthony broke away, tailing kisses down the younger boy's neck and felt him hold in a moan when he kissed Rex's collarbone. He did it again and Rex closed his eyes, laying his head back, not realizing where Anthony's hand was. Suddenly, he felt movement against his groin area at the same time Anthony bit his collarbone and he couldn't help _but_ moan. He felt Anthony smirk as he trailed back up and caught Rex's lips.

"How," kiss, "do," kiss, "you," kiss, "do that?" he asked again before moaning again when Anthony bit his lip.

"You'll learn," Anthony smirked, kissing him one last time before pulling him up in his arms so Rex was leaning against him.

"Anthony."

"You can call me Tony, if you want," Anthony smiled.


	6. Explanations

**Chapter Six**

"What do we do now," Rex muttered, twisting a ring on Anthony's finger.

"It's up to you," Anthony said slowly, "I know what I want, but you're the one with the girlfriend."

"It's complicated."

"Can you try explaining it to me?" Anthony urged gently. There was a silence before Rex shifted, sitting up straight. He began to pull off his shirt but it got stuck and Anthony chucked, pulling it off. When he saw Rex's chest, the smile disappeared. There was a scar from his left shoulder to under his right pec. Anthony reached out, tracing it lightly but saw Rex avoiding his gaze. "Hey, just cause you have an ugly scar doesn't make me like you any less."

"The reason I'm with Amy might."

"It's not just for you asshole," a tired Amy mumbled, "Do we have Advil?"

"Tylenol, second cupboard on the right," Anthony muttered, still looking at Rex, who glanced at Amy.

"You okay, Amy?" he asked, concerned.

"No, but I'll be fine," she muttered, slamming the door behind her. He sighed, running a hand through his hair before looking back at Anthony.

"I got into a fight."

"Yeah, I got that." It wasn't a mean tone, more of an 'I'm-not-stupid' tone.

"At my last school, two schools ago for Amy the guys jumped me cause I'm, well, I'm-."

"Gay," Anthony supplied and Rex barely nodded.

"And since Amy has her problems with guys, we just soft of agreed-."

"To lie."

"Well, sort of, I mean, if you want to look-."

"Rex, you were scared, I get it," Anthony smiled, kissing the nervous boy before him, "You don't have to be scared anymore, I wont let anything happen to you." Rex blushed before lightly kissing Anthony, who grinned. "So what does this mean, Mr. Cartier?"

"Uhm, well, will you be my, ahem, boyfriend," Rex mumbled and Anthony laughed, pulling him into a passionate kiss. "Thank you Tony."

"Anytime," Anthony smiled, kissing him again, "C'mon let's go talk to Amy, see if we can cheer her up."

"You better prepare yourself," Rex muttered, standing with him, "She can be a bitch."

"Well, so can Spot." They smiled at one another and made their way towards Amy's bedroom.

"Amy?" there was a grunt and as they opened the door, a shoe was thrown in their direction, "Amy, c'mon."

"Go away Rex," she sniffed. Rex signaled for Anthony to stay by the door and he sat on her bed, "Rex, I swear to god-."

"Calm down Amy," Rex muttered, pulling her up, "What's wrong?"

"Rex-."

"Amy, c'mon," he said softly, and heard her sniff, she was breaking, "Please."

"I just can't sleep," she whispered, looking at him, "I keep seeing-."

"Amy, you're never going to see him again."

"I'm just scared."

"Hey, c'mere," he soothed, pulling her close, "I wont ever let him touch you, never, okay? Neither would any of the boys, but you'd have to tell them. You'd have to trust them, Amy. Not now, but eventually."

"I can't. Not after him, Rex, I just can't."

"Amy," Rex sighed but he knew she wouldn't change her mind right now. He stroked her hair, letting her lean against him and saw Race's worried look but smiled slightly, kissing her head. "You'll be fine, Ams, I promise."

"Where did the sudden confidence come from," Amy asked, looking at him but looked at the door and saw Anthony standing in the doorway, "Oh."

"Amy-."

"Aww!" she cooed, hugging him tightly and he blushed, making Anthony laugh, "C'mere you." He did so, and she pummeled him with a hug. "You are very lucky and I've approved since the beginning."

"Okay," Anthony smiled, resting his chin on her head, "Are you okay?"

"Everyone needs to stop-."

"We're only worried Amy," Rex reminded her, placing his hand over hers, "We care." She nodded against Anthony but closed her eyes, thinking.

"I think she's asleep," Anthony whispered. Rex smiled; pulling back the covers and Anthony lay her down, pulling the covers to her chin. Rex walked out, leaning against the couch, with his head bent over. Anthony wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Rex's shoulder. "Something happened." Rex nodded. "With a guy." He nodded again, turning around, but leaning against the couch now. Anthony rested a hand on either side of him.

"She'll tell you when she's ready," Rex muttered, "It took her a while to tell me." Anthony nodded, trying to catch Rex's stare but when it didn't work, he pulled him chin up.

"She'll be fine, Liam."

"I know I'm just-."

"A good friend," Anthony smiled, setting his hand down again. Rex gave him a doubtfully look but kissed him softly; then the door opened.

"Holy hell," Jack yelled but David covered his mouth before he could continue.

"Is now a bad time?" he asked before snatching his bitten hand away, glaring at Jack.

"No, it's fine," Rex said quickly, ducking under Anthony but he was grabbed around the waist.

"You can't get away that easily," Anthony murmured, smirking but his eyes traveled to Jack, "Oh for Christ's sake, what?"

"Isn't he Amy's boyfriend?" Jack asked slowly, "Isn't he-."

"No," Rex muttered to Anthony's surprise but he didn't continue.

"Dude, put a god damn shirt on," Sean muttered, walking in and flopping on the couch.

"Bad date?" Anthony laughed, handing a blushing Rex his shirt, but he received a growl, "Spot-."

"Is dinner almost ready?" Kevin asked, but raised an eyebrow at the situation. Rex was putting on a shirt, David and Jack were now making out against the wall, and Anthony was getting ready to kill Spot.

"Shit, dinner," Anthony muttered, turning around.

"I'll help," Rex perked up slightly, making Marshall smile.

"They're cute," he stated.

"You're mine," Kevin replied, kissing him before sitting next to Spot, "What's up your butt?"

"Don't get him started," Anthony pleaded but grinned as Rex tugged at his hand, making Rex blush.

"I'm new."

"You're cute," Anthony laughed, kissing him on the cheek before turning back to the food. Rex looked away and saw Amy with a determined look on her face.

"Amy-?"

"I'm gonna kill him," she stated before running out the door.

* * *

Amy's a taaadd bipolar...


	7. THE Fight

**Chapter Seven**

"Amy!" Rex yelled, sprinting after her but as he got out of the building, he couldn't see her, "Fuck."

"What's with her?" he heard David ask and turned to see him, Jack, Anthony, Kevin, Marshall, and even Spot standing there. All had the same worried expression, having only experienced Amy's anger once, well barely, but they knew it wasn't pretty. "We should split up."

"Yeah," he muttered running a hand through his hair, walking away, but stopped.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" he barely heard what sounded like Amy growl. There was a strangled response and he turned the corner, only to go completely wide-eyed. He was speechless. He couldn't move. All he could do was stare at his nightmare becoming a reality.

"Get off me," the boy choked. Instead Amy added more pressure with the foot that was holding the boy down. "Damn it, Luxmarc, I'll-."

"You'll what?" Amy sneered, flicking out a knife but saw something flinch, however experience taught her not to get distracted.

"I'm warning you-."

"You're nothing with out your precious blade, I'd like to see your try something. Or don't you remember last time?" She skillfully round kicked his face, sending him to the floor. "Get up."

"Amy!" but the boy had stood and she punched him. He looked back at her, a vengeful look in his eyes and swung at her. This continued for a while until someone tried to pull her away but she got free tripping the boy onto the ground, straddling him, and flicking out the knife, she held it high above her head, feeling the fear radiating off the boy's body. Her hand plummeted down, sinking into the ground beside his head.

"Stay the hell away from him." She got off the boy, realizing a crowd had gathered but saw Rex at a distance, frozen. She quickly walked over to him, brushing the hair from his face. "Rex."

"He's here."

"Rex, I know but-."

"And I'm here."

"Rex, it'll be fine-."

"Amy he tried to kill me! It wont be fine!" Rex yelled before hyperventilating.

"Amy, _what_ were you thinking?"

"Anthony, now is so _not_ the time," she muttered, catching the collapsing Rex. Anthony took him from her and Rex started shaking. There was a laugh and she turned to see the boy.

"You son of a-," she lunged at him but an arm appeared around her waist and she was pulled against someone's chest.

"He's not worth it," a voice whispered. She didn't do anything but glared at the boy, whose eyes portrayed fear before turning away. She turned to Rex, who was leaning against Anthony. He was whispering something in Rex's ear and every so often, Rex nodded or shook his head. She pushed the person away, and started to walk away but he grabbed her hand, pulling her back into his arms. "Calm down, Amy."

"Marshall," she started, but couldn't continue. She felt eyes on her and turned to see Sean glaring . . . at Marshall. "I have to go."

"Amy wait," but she tore off, back to her room where she sunk to the floor.

* * *

End of middle one, hope you guys liked it.


	8. Newly Found Problems

**Chapter Eight**

"What'd Principal Ganchet want?" Rex asked as Amy walked into the room. It'd been three weeks since the fight, but it felt like yesterday. No one would stop talking about it and the Principal had literally _just_ called Amy to his office.

"The asshole's sending me on some trip," she muttered, folding her arms and leaning against the door. Anthony laughed but Rex was confused.

"What's so funny?"

"It's a Correctional Retreat," Anthony informed him.

"And it's not funny," Amy growled, "I'm fucking rooming with Sean."

"What happened with you two?"

"Don't ask her about her fights," Rex muttered, making Anthony smile.

"Could you two _not_ be cute for like two seconds? Rex, this isn't good!" Amy whined, stamping her foot, "I can't room with him."

"You can't change the retreat Amy," Anthony shrugged.

"Why do I have to go?" she sighed, sliding down the door.

"Cause you looked like you were going to kill," but Anthony stopped when he felt Rex stiffen.

"I would never kill anyone," Amy stated.

"Just make them wish they were dead," Rex muttered, shifting out of Anthony's arms, "I have to go."

"Rex you're staying here for the month, why're you leaving," Amy yawned, resting her head against the door.

"What?" Rex asked confused.

"Yeah, I called your parents, apparently they're going on a cruise that you didn't tell me about."

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"Ask your boyfriend," she mumbled but was jerked forward as someone tried to open the door, "God damn, ow!"

"What the, oh it's you," Sean muttered, "I guess you heard." Amy didn't respond, instead she got up and stormed into her room, slamming the door.

"Have fun," Rex laughed but Anthony gave him a serious look.

"Go talk to her Liam."

"But I have to go."

"Where?"

"So does Amy," Rex muttered, "Amy!"

"What?"

"It's Saturday."

"Fuck," she yelled, emerging from the room, a backpack in hand. Rex grinned at Anthony, who raised an eyebrow at Sean, who just stared blankly at Amy. "Stop staring Neanderthal. Krastam's gonna be pissed. Car or bike?"

"You driving?" Amy nodded. "Bike I guess."

"You drive a bike?" Sean asked and Amy glared at him.

"Why?" He shrugged but didn't say anything. Anthony looked between the two but then back at Rex, who shook his head. "Let's just go." She walked out the door, bashing shoulders with Sean, who closed his eyes, steadying himself. Rex walked out and Anthony folded his arms.

"I have a problem," Sean stated, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I think it's safe to say we all noticed," Anthony muttered, sitting on the sofa again, "What's up with you Sean, you're being an ass. You've obviously done something to upset her and incase you haven't noticed, she's already got enough-."

"I don't need you lecturing me on things I already know Anthony," he yelled, punching the wall beside him.

"When did you figure it out?" Anthony asked after Sean had calmed down.

"I'm not oblivious."

"When Sean," Anthony smiled.

"When she punched me okay?" Sean flopped down in an armchair.

"And when'd you realize you like her?" There was a silence but Sean finally sighed.

"When she kicked Kevin."


	9. Half of the Truth

**Chapter Nine**

"Emelia, what is going through your head right now?" Master Krastam yelled, snapping the girl out of her daze. She looked down at herself and around, realizing everyone was three steps ahead. "Come here and sit down, you are _not_ paying attention."

"Yes sir," she mumbled, sitting next to him.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong," he asked after a while but still wasn't looking at her.

"What're you talking about, sir?" she asked, looking down at her hands.

"Come ow, Amy, I've known you since you could walk. You're always so focused. Something is wrong."

"I'm fine Master Krastam," she smiled.

"If you're sure," he asked; she nodded, "Focus on what you're doing, or you'll drop your sais." Amy laughed, standing again but turned to him.

"I'm gonna be gone for a week or two."

"Rex told me," Master Krastam smiled, "Be good." She nodded and went back to class. When class was over, she and Rex went back to the dorm where they found Anthony and Sean watching Sleepover. She looked at Rex, holding in a laugh and he smiled. Sean looked up and went wide-eyed.

"It was him," he pointed a finger at Anthony who shrugged. Amy just shook her head, walking into her room.

"Dude, she thinks you're the gayest man alive," Rex laughed, sitting next to Anthony, who kissed his cheek before pulling him closer. Sean groaned and they heard a laugh from Amy's room.

"More like straightest man alive," Anthony muttered, intensely watching the screen, "How could you not think _he_ is hot."

"He's alright," Rex shrugged but flinched slightly when Anthony squeezed his side.

"What's wrong?" Anthony asked seriously, turning his attention from the TV to Rex.

"What, nothing," Rex moved away, but Anthony was too fast and pulled up his shirt, revealing a forming bruise, "It's nothing."

"Liam-."

"She didn't mean to, we were-."

"Wait, she?" Anthony asked confused, "Did Amy-?"

"Not purposely-."

"She gave you a bruise-."

"Hey Rex," Amy came out with a white tube, "Sorry about earlier, here's the stuff."

"Wait, hold on," Anthony said, standing, "Where the hell do you-?"

"Anthony, it's really not that-."

"He's got a fucking bruise!"

"I lost control of-."

"You always do!"

"I've already gotten a lecture-."

"Would you two just stop!" Rex yelled, standing, "Amy, we have to tell them." Amy folded her arms, glaring at Anthony.

"Fine," she sighed, sitting on the arm of Spot's chair, not realizing he was sitting there.

"We work at a Tae Kwan Do studio, as well as attend classes there," Rex explained, looking at Anthony, "I'm a third degree, so is she."

"Yeah but Macho man here is testing for his fourth degree while I'm testing for my embroidered," Amy muttered, "Stupid military school."

"You went to-."

"I got kicked out/pulled out," Amy said quickly, "But anyway, we were sparring and I lost control of my kick because I was thinking," something made her look behind her and she stood up, "about stuff." Rex grinned but Amy glared at him. Sean and Anthony raised an eyebrow but Rex pulled Anthony into his bedroom. "So, I take it you've gone on this retreat thing before."

"Huh, yeah," Sean muttered, "Every year."

"Damn," she muttered, "Why?"

"Done something every year I guess," he shrugged. She rolled her eyes and was about to walk into her room. "Amy, are you gonna be like this the entire time?"

"What do you think," she growled but was pinned to the wall moments late.

"What _is_ your problem?" he yelled.

"You completely _insulted_ me and acted as if nothing happened!" she screamed back, "That was the reason I've gotten thrown out of eight schools in the past five years. Don't tell me girls can't fight when that's what I do and then expect me to be fine with it."

"You've got issues."

"Well it's good to know you finally notices," she seethed, "Just leave me the hell alone!" She stomped on his foot, pushing him away and went into her room, locking the door. She heard his fist lamely hit the door and he slid down it.

"Amy," he called but she stood, glaring at the door with her arms folded, "Amy we're gonna be rooming for a week, let's just . . . sort this out."

"Go to hell, you don't want to sort this out, you just want to put it off."

"Where did you get that from?" he demanded, standing, "How do you know I don't want to actually make things right?"

"Why would you want to do that? You don't care, Sean, so stop pretending and get on with your life."

"Amy-."

"I'll be civil, but that's it," she yelled. Sean turned around, seeing Rex laughing.

"You insulted her pride, you're gonna have _fun_," he teased but Sean jumped at him. Anthony, stepping in front, glared at Sean, who stormed out. "They're gonna kill each other."

"Or make mad, passion love," Anthony smirked, "Speaking of which," he kissed Rex, "we have the apartment to ourselves for a week."

"Tony," but Anthony kissed him again making him moan when he felt Anthony's hips grind against his.

"I haven't left yet ya horny asses," Amy yelled, opening the door, making Rex blush and Anthony laugh.

"I want you Cartier," he whispered, kissing him again.

"Could you at least get a room," Amy muttered, walking back into her room. Anthony paid no mind to her, instead, kissed his boyfriend again, pushing I'm back into the bedroom and onto the bed. Rex could not _wait_ until Amy left.


	10. Bus to the Retreat

**Chapter Ten**

"I'm gonna miss ya Ams," Rex muttered, hugging the annoyed girl before him.

"I'm gonna die."

"That's your choice," Anthony stated and she smacked him.

"Comfort," she whined, "Sean's a jerk; he insulted me-."

"You have _way_ too much pride," Anthony told her and she slumped her shoulders.

"Don't worry if I don't come back-."

"Don't be dramatic, Amy it's _not_ funny."

"Fine!" Amy huffed at Anthony's fatherly tone.

"Be good," Rex smiled, hugging her again.

"You too," she muttered, "Use protection." Then she bolted for the bus before he could get her. She looked out the window and laughed at Rex struggling out of Anthony's grip but stopped when Anthony kissed him.

"Can I sit here?" She turned and saw Sean standing somewhat nervous.

"Fine," she growled, picking up her bag. She hugged it to her chest and looked out the window.

"Amy-."

"Don't talk to me," she muttered.

"C'mon Amy, I just wanna-," but she put in her ipod, ignoring him. Eventually, her eyes dropped and she leant up against the window only to bang her head. She leant forward, against the chair in front of her and let herself sleep. Sean smiled slightly, aching to pull her to lean against him but instead he just watched her and eventually, she fell back, her head against his shoulder. He froze slightly but relaxed when she didn't move. Resting his head lightly against hers, he felt himself being pulled into a peaceful, unlike the serine looking girl beside him.


	11. The Unwanted Feelings

**Chapter Eleven**

Amy bolted up, panting heavily and looked around to see a room she didn't recognize. She finally found Sean, laying in the bed across the room and let out a sigh of relief, sinking down into the bed but then threw off the covers, walking into the bathroom to turn on the shower. As she walked back out, she saw Sean rubbing his eyes but they widened when he saw her.

"You're in a towel."

"I just took a shower," she muttered, picking up a pair of pants and a cami. She walked back into the bathroom, changing and sighed as she walked back out, sitting on the bed. "What?"

"It's three in the morning," he mumbled, "Why did you take a shower at three in the morning." She didn't answer, instead, she snuggled down but wasn't able to sleep. "Amy?"

"Yeah," she sniffed, wiping the few tears that had fallen.

"C'mere," he moved and she saw him lifting the covers to his bed.

"I'm fine Sean," her voice was dead.

"Amy-."

"Just leave me alone," she whispered, turning her back to him again. He sighed, pulling the covers closer to him but eventually saw her get up, muttering something that sounded like 'screw it' and she walked out the door, sweatshirt in hand. He looked at the clock and saw only an hour had passed. He sighed, not feeling comfortable with her alone, and decided to find her. He walked down the hall and outside but heard a slight whimper and peeked around a corner, where he saw Amy pinned to a wall by one guy while another was leaning against the wall, smirking.

"Oi!" Sean yelled, realizing Amy wouldn't do anything. She was frozen. "Get the hell away from her." The one against the wall stepped in front as the boy started to, well attempted to, make out with Amy.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Sean recognized this boy. He was the one that seemed to scare the shit out of Rex but the one who Amy constantly glared at.

"This," Sean stated before punching him. The boy swore before throwing a punch at Sean who only threw another punch, then another, sending him into the wall, which he slid down. The other boy glanced at the one against the wall before running off. "Amy?"

"Sean, don't," she muttered, backing away from him.

"Amy you're bleeding," he brushed his thumb against her cheek and showed her the blood, "Amy you didn't-."

"Sean please," she whispered, her eyes closed. He sighed but was slightly surprised by what he heard next: "Could be Rex?"

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"Never mind," she mumbled, walking past him but he caught on, kind of, and pulled her into a hug. She stiffened but relaxed slightly, feeling tears roll. Eventually, they went back upstairs and Sean pulled her to his bed, despite her feeble protests.

"Trust me Amy," he murmured and she finally gave in, falling onto the bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist but felt her stiffen. "Amy." She turned to look at him. "What happened?"

"Why?" she asked, pushing away from him.

"Because I care about you Amy, I thought it was clear by now."

"I don't need that Sean, I don't need your pity," she growled.

"Amy," Sean sighed, "I just want to get close to you."

"I don't want to get close," she yelled, pushing away with all her might. She jumped out of the bed but felt herself turned around and he kissed her. "Get offa me!"

"Amy," she heard his hurt tone.

"No," she cried, kneeing him where it counts and punching him across the face. She ran into the bathroom, locking the door and avoided him for the rest of the week. When they got back, she went straight to her room and immediately locked the door, ignoring Rex; ignoring the rest of her caring friends. Instead, she sank into a world of depression, thinking of how to end it. For good.

* * *

End of middle two...yeah, she's got issues...Hope you liked it


	12. The Truth and The End

**Chapter Twelve**

"Is she okay?" Marshall asked for the fifth time.

"Just shut up Mush," Sean snapped, "No one knew the first time you asked, no one knows now-."

"Sean, I've had about enough-."

"Would you all just shut the hell up, if she wanted us to know, she would have told us," Anthony yelled, silencing the room instantly. A door opened and Amy walked in but she looked different. Rex moved to hug her, but she moved away.

"Amy," he started but he couldn't find anything to follow. She looked so broken.

"I," she started but felt tears.

"Amy, you don't-."

"I," she tried again and when Rex tried to move closer, she moved further away.

"Amy, don't-."

"I was raped," she whispered, staring at the ground. No one said anything and she turned for her room again, tears streaming but someone stopped her, enveloping her in a hug that made her turn around.

"Nothing'll happen," Sean whispered, ignoring his friend's shocked stared. Silently she cried into him, cuing everyone to leave. He rested his chin on her head but she pulled back.

"It's why I freaked out, when you-."

"If I'd known, I wouldn't of done anything," he brushed her hair out of her face, "It was the guy, wasn't it? The guy . . . touching you." She nodded hesitantly.

"It's why, with the schools, and-."

"I know, Amy," he stroked her cheek gently, staring into her eyes, "You don't have to explain yourself to me." She hugged him tightly and he felt her holding in a question. "What's wrong?"

"Could you stay," she asked, looking away but felt his intense stare.

"Are you sure?" he asked stepping closer. She looked up at him and nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you Sean," she whispered, kissing him lightly. She tugged at his hand and he followed her, slightly dazed.

"You amaze me," he admitted as she crawled into bed, "You've been through so much but you're still, well, you." She smiled slightly, her hand still in his; she pulled at it but he looked down at her hesitantly. "You're sure, you're sure?"

"Yeah," she nodded and he took off his shirt, shoes and socks before getting in next to her. She felt his arm around her waist and he gently pulled her against him.

"Good night Amy," he murmured and for the first time, in a long time, she wasn't scared of being alone in the dark. For the first time, she went to sleep peacefully. And it was the first time for many nights to come. She finally had a real protector and he was her antidote for life. Amazingly enough, so was she for him and neither ever wanted it to change. And it didn't. They stayed in each other's arms, forever protecting one another from the harsh realities of life and being the safety net when the rope was cut. They were happy and no one could change it.

* * *

Yeah, it's a little mushy, but it's the end. I hope you liked it, Slash and all, even though there really isn't that much :-D


End file.
